The Ninjas and Us
by Blackthorn and SilverDragon
Summary: Can Itachi, the captain of the ANBU, really fall in love? Will his little brother find love as well? Well, throw in a couple of crazy girls along with some sugar, and anything is possible!
1. How we met

**Hey, it's Blackthorn here! This is a story with the pairings Lizzy(me!) with Itachi and Meg (Silverdragon) with Sasuke. Well, anyway, it was was written in a bio class when we had nothing to do, so sit back and enjoy! -Made by Blackthorn and EDITED by Silverdragon-**

_It all started at the Ninja Academy in the village hidden in the leaves._

_*Lizzy's POV*_

"Hey, Meg," I said walking up to my best friend. We have been friends ever since we were in diapers, well we are only 9 and just started Ninja Academy, but you get the idea.

"What is it," She asked. "Class will be starting soon, so lets sit together!" I smiled grabbing her hand and pulled her into the seat beside me. "Alright class, take your seat," Aruka-sensei said. When everyone sat down the door opened and a boy and an older guy walked in. The boy looked about my age and the other one looked around 4 years older. Every girl, besides me and Meg of course, started squealing. We both gave each other a look, "Why is everyone so excited," Meg asked me as I shrugged in response.

I leaned over to one of the squealing girls who had pink hair, "Who is that?" She looked at me like I was stupid. "What do you mean? That's Sasuke! He will be in our class, and that's his older brother, Itachi, they are so hot."she squealed. I looked at the younger boy, he didn't look that hot.

Well, he was handsome, but nothing to scream over. He looked like he needed some space as all the girls surrounded him. I told Meg who they were. "I feel bad for him," she sighed. We where the only ones not screaming about the poor boys. "Sorry for being late," Itachi said as he bowed in apology. "Big brother, will you come after school and pick me up?" Sasuke asked while holding onto Itachi's arm. "Yeah, right after I get home I'll getcha' okay?" he replied looking up at the sea of girls. He stopped when we made eye contact. I felt like I was being pulled into his beautiful black eyes, and he just smiled at me. "Well, I gotta go, but I'll be here after school," Itachi promised before he left.

"Glad you could make it, why don't you take a seat," Aruka-sensei said. Sasuke looked around for a minute and then headed towards us, "Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked Meg. "Go ahead," Meg replied nodding her head to the empty seat beside her as every other girl in the room was fuming. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha," he introduced himself. "I'm Meg Kiru and this is my friend, Liz Kuran," Meg replied. I waved and meg shook his hand. "Your not like the other girls," he observed sitting down. "All this squealing is giving a headache," I complained holding my ears and Sasuke laughed. All day Sasuke hung-out with us like he was our new best friend.

After school was over, Itachi was waiting like he said he would be. We walked over to great him, "Hey big bro, this is Meg and Liz. They saved me from all of the other girls, they are really nice!" he grabbed onto Itachi. "Is that so? Thank you for watching over Sasuke," he smiled. "No problem! He is fun to talk to," I replied trying to act cool. He gave me a big smile, "Well, to thank for your kindness I would like to invite you over for dinner tomorrow." "Alright," Meg replied for the both of us. "Well, I gotta go. My mom is calling for me, I hope we can be great friends!" Meg said with a big smile.

_**Well, that took longer than expected. Editing this is going to be a blast. Thank you for reading and please review so I will know if I'm doing a decent job on editing Blackthorn's story. It would mean a lot for both of us! Thanks again! ~-Silverdragon**_


	2. Party and Mission

**Hello, my fellow unicorns and big FanFiction fans! This is Blackthorn here with the second chapter. I'm hoping to make it longer, and I hope you like it… Please, review and give me some advice ^.^**  
**Disclaimer-forgot to say it before I don't own Naruto!**

8 years later  
After that they all became good friends. They hung out together, and Sasuke finally realized his feelings for Meg. They have yet to get together, even though it was obvious that she liked him too. Liz has feelings for Itachi, but still refuses to admit them. As for Itachi, well, no one knows what he feels for he always has a poker face. Liz, Meg, and Sasuke are all 17 now, and Itachi just turned 21. Itachi became captain of the ANBU Black Ops at age 13, while Sasuke followed in his brothers foot steps joining at age 15. Meg and Lizzy sadly haven't even tried to join Black Ops yet.

Lizzy's POV  
"Hey guys, sorry for being late!" I ran up to meg and Sasuke. "Where is Itachi," I asked looking around. "Why? Do you miss him?" Meg winked at me. "N-No!" I could feel my cheeks getting warm. "He got sent on a mission," Sasuke answered still chuckling. "Stop laughing," I yelled embarrassed. "Awe, your face is getting red! You look so adorable," Meg laughed, teasing me.

Sia came running towards us with Sushie beside him. "What's so funny," he asked, looking at me. "Lizzy here misses Itachi," Sasuke said in a mocking tone. "Hmmm, is that so," a deep voice asked and everyone got quiet. I turned around to see Itachi. "Of course not," I denied before arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

"Why don't you give up on my little cousin and come be mine," Shushi asked in a sexy voice. "Don't touch me you pervert," I yelled, wiggling out of his arms. Almost everyone started laughing. "It's not funny," I complained, but I could tell I was blushing furiously. "Come 'ere baby, I can love you more than Itachi ever could," Shisui purred, smirking as he grabbed my wrist.

"Shisui! Enough." Itachi grabbed his arm. Everyone got quiet and looked at, the now serious, Itachi."Fine, I get it she is yours and only yours." Shisui stepped back with his hands up. Before anyone else could say anything, a ninja with a bird mask jumped from the trees, he was from the black ops. "Itachi, Liz, Lady Tsunada would like to see you," he announced before he vanished in a ball of smoke. "Awe, I guess we will have lunch some other time," I said turning back to Meg. "We had better get going," Itachi said jumping up into the trees and I followed. As he jumped from tree to tree on the way to Tsunada's office, I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

We knocked on the big wooden doors of Tsunada's office. "Come in," a lady's soft voice said. We opened the doors to see a blonde woman sitting at a desk near some big windows. The woman was wearing a low cut blue shirt that showed off her big breasts. She had her hair pulled back into low pigtails that went down her back and she had brown eyes with a blue diamond on her forehead. She looked rather young. We both bowed in respect.

"Ah, Itachi, Lizzy!" She stood up and leaned back onto her desk. "Yes, mi'lady," I asked. I could tell she already had a cup of sake. "I have a mission for you two," she said surprisingly serious. "What is it," Itachi asked. "You just need to take this scroll to the sand village. Take care of Liz, and be on your guard." Those words kinda perked my interest, "What do you mean, take care of me?" She looked at me in thought. "Have you ever heard of the sound rogue?" she asked me. "Uh, yeah. Aren't they with Orochimaru now?" I looked down at my hands, the Orochimaru are the sickest men out of all the rogue ninjas. "You are one of the most capable medics in the Leaf Village. I've managed to find out that they are in need of another medic to assist Kabuto. My guess is that they want you."

She looked at me with worry. Not that I would ever say it, but hearing that really scared me. "Alright, when do we leave," I asked. She thought for a minute, "Meet me at the gates tomorrow morning at 8:30. Have a good night." Once she finished, we bowed and left.

I headed for Meg's apartment. When I arrived, I knocked at the door. "Hey, Meg! It's me!" The door swung open. Aasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Sai, and Shisui were sitting at a table happily chatting. "Liz! I'm so glad you could make it! Now we are just waiting for Itachi," she said. Every Friday our group would hang out, well only if we didn't have a mission. Normally we would just go out for dinner or go have some sake, but tonight we decided to hang out at Meg's place. I walked in and took a seat between Hinata and Shisui, who casually put his arm around my waist. "Don't touch me," I said taking a sip of water.

"What, no sake," he asked. I glared at him., "I have a mission tomorrow." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Shortly after, Itachi took a seat right across from me. Meg walked in with some dango that everyone happily snacked on. "So, what are we doing tonight," Naruto asked. Sasuke and meg shared an evil look that I didn't like. "STRIP POKER," Meg yelled. _"WHAT!?"_ Everyone was in shock.

"Oh come on! Whoever wins never has to pay for dinner again on Fridays!" That made everyone excited. "I don't have a problem with that," Shisui winked at me. I just rolled my eyes. "I don't want to play," Hinata said shyly. "Then you can be the dealer," Meg said handing her the cards.

It was the first round and I was already nervous. Itachi had a determined face on and so did Naruto, probably because he never has money. I looked at my cards "Damn," I muttered pulling off my shirt, revealing an under shirt. Naruto, Sasuke, and Shisui all followed. Meg, Itachi, and Sai are all good at card games, so I knew I was going to lose.

By the 5th round I only had bindings and shorts on. Naruto had only boxers on, same with Shisui. Sasuke and Sai only had a shirt and boxers on. Meanwhile, Itachi only took off his cloak, and Meg, well, she didn't lose anything. "Damn you Megs," I cried lifting up the cards, and saw that I'd lost, again. "Does a headband count," I wined. Meg looked at me and burst out laughing. "Please!?"

Shisui leaned towards me, "Oh come on, take off those shorts!" Shisui winked at me again. I went to punch him, but Sasuke held my fist from ever making it to that pervy face of Shisui's. "Meg," I yelled. "Fine," she sighed. I quickly took it off. "Now, step back you perv," I yelled and everyone started laughing. I looked over at Itachi, he was just staring at me and I felt really exposed. I could tell he was looking me up and down. 'Why did I agree to play this game?' I mentally kicked myself. Iachi took off his shirt and I couldn't stop myself from staring at him. God, he was really hot. Meg started smirking, and then it hit me. She planned this out from the start!

"One of you guys are going to end up naked," she giggled as Hinata blushed. "One more round," she squealed. Everyone looked very nervous. Once Hinata dealt the cards, I prayed and lifted up my cards. "Damn it Meg! Can you donate a shirt," I begged. "Hmm, I guess." she went to pull off her shirt. "No! That's cheating," Shisui complained. I growled, "Fine!" I took off my shorts, 'This is so embarrassing!' I was now only in my undergarments. I sat down and tried to cover myself. "Finally! You look better than in my dreams." Shisui put his arms around me. I punched him in the gut, "I said don't touch me!" He flinched in pain, "I like it when your feisty!" I, of course was the only one who lost that round. "Well, we are done. I won! Now, cover up Lizzy. I don't want any guy taking a crack at you," Meg said. She ran at me with a blanket and threw it over me. "Thanks Meg! I think I'll go get some sleep. Itachi and I have a mission tomorrow morning. Good luck at the hospital," I said as I put my clothes back on. I looked back at Itachi, who still had his eyes on me. "Well, see you tomorrow Itachi." When I got in my apartment, I just crashed on my couch, 'I'll just get a shower in the morning."

**Well, there it is guys! I hope you liked it. Please, review and give me some advice! - Blackthorn.**

**_Oh my god! I took me and hour to edit this! (Sigh) I hope you guys liked it! Tell me if you catch any mistakes or if you want the layout changed. I am open to suggestions! Thank you for reading -Silverdragon_**


End file.
